


Day Two Hundred Fifty-Two || In My Room

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [252]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 21:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: All he wants is a study partner...is that really so weird?





	Day Two Hundred Fifty-Two || In My Room

Sasuke’s always been a bit of a...reclusive boy. Not for any real particular reason. His life is normal enough. His father is a rugged man, chief of the small city’s police. Maybe a bit gruff and hard to understand at times. And...maybe holds rather high expectations for his boys. But nothing too out of the ordinary. His mother is a bubbly, caring, but stubborn woman. She’d been a teacher briefly before marrying her husband, choosing to settle down with her kids, occasionally subbing at the local high school. Far more gentle with her sons than her husband, she’s nonetheless just as eager to see them successful.

And his older brother, Itachi, is a model son. Having graduated top of his class in high school, he’s currently acing his college courses and even maintaining a part-time job on top of it all. The pair of brothers are best friends...but Sasuke will never admit to pangs of jealousy whenever Itachi is praised.

After all, Sasuke tries his best in high school. He’s currently one of the top contenders for valedictorian, but a few other kids have kept up perfect grades alongside him. And with all his time devoted to studies, he hasn’t had time to branch out into any clubs, activities, or sports. In fact...he doesn’t have time for much beyond his workload at all.

He has one close friend...if he can even call Naruto that. They drive each other up the wall, but somehow still get along when it counts. Naruto’s loud, brash, act-before-thinking attitude is the exact opposite of Sasuke’s own cool, quiet, contemplative demeanor. One would think them unable to see eye to eye on anything. And they’d mostly be right.

Other than that...Sasuke only knows most of his other classmates in passing. There’s Naruto’s girlfriend, Sakura...one of the girls who was always driving Sasuke crazy in junior high trying to get his attention. Thankfully she’s wised up to his utter disinterest, and given in instead to Naruto’s undying affections. She’s just as loud and obnoxious, so he supposes the pairing makes good sense.

And then...there’s Hinata. A quiet, studious girl who was one of the few to avoid chasing after mister popular Sasuke. She, instead, had always been interested in Naruto of all people. But her demeanor had meant going mostly unnoticed...and when he _did_ catch on, well...Naruto apparently found her ‘weird’.

Which...honestly Sasuke couldn’t see. She was a lot like him in some ways. Stuck to her work, didn’t branch out much, but weird? There wasn’t anything weird about her...except maybe her ability to find something worthwhile in the blond idiot he called his best friend.

Once Naruto finally landed himself Sakura’s attention, however...Hinata had started to drift. While she’d been trying to get into their little friend circle, the rejection had apparently stung too much, and she retreated instead to a small group of boys that acted much like older brothers: Shino and Kiba. The former _was_ weird: a quiet boy obsessed with entomology. The latter was the opposite: loud...and obsessed with dogs.

Why she’d ever resort to them was beyond Sasuke, but...well, it’s not exactly like they were friends. He’d hardly said a word to her...though at least he made some effort to acknowledge her, unlike the rest of his iffy friend group. Naruto always looked so put off by her, and Sakura...well, Sakura didn’t have time for people like Hinata.

But it bothered him...and still bothers him. As they enter their senior year, and everyone doubles down, Sasuke can’t help but notice that Hinata’s still off mostly by herself. Granted, he’s much the same, lately. Even Naruto has been afforded less of his time since school started. There’s too many exams to cram for, homework to do, college admissions to sort through.

But eventually, Sasuke makes a decision. If no one else is going to pay her any mind, and he’s just as much of a recluse...then he’s going to reach out to her. If for nothing else than to satisfy his curiosity, so be it.

Something just...tells him he should. There’s enough similarity between them to make him wonder. And if his so-called friends aren’t going to give her the time of day, then _he’ll_ do it.

A few days after having come to his conclusion, he finds the perfect opportunity. Classes are over for the day, and she’s still at her locker, sorting out her books and binders.

“Hey.”

Inhaling sharply, she nearly drops her stuff, turning to look at him as if he’s a ghost popping up to haunt her. “S...Sasuke?”

“Yeah. You okay? Didn’t mean to freak you out.”

“Yes, I - I’m all right,” she replies, shoulders sagging in visible relief. “I just wasn’t, um...I wasn’t expecting a-anyone to...be here.”

“Sorry.”

“No, that’s fine. Um…” A hand tucks hair behind her ear a bit nervously. “...do you -? Was there something you...wanted?”

“Yeah, actually. I thought I’d ask if you’d like to study together.”

She blinks. “...you mean like...a study group?”

“Well, I don’t have a group...but we’re in quite a few of the same classes. Thought maybe you’d like someone to slog through homework with or something.”

Hinata stares at him for a moment, clearly not sure where this is coming from. “I’ve...never really thought about it before. Did you...need help with a subject, or…?”

“No. Just, uh…” How to explain… “...got bored of doing it alone. Naruto’s not in any of my classes this year, and Sakura’s...not a good study partner. Thought maybe it’d be easier if there was someone to bounce off of. Maybe help out if we need it. Sound like something you’d want to do?”

A bit of understanding brightens her face. “I, um...s-sure! Would we - would we do it here at school, or...at one of our houses…?”

“Haven’t really...gotten that far,” Sasuke admits. “Honestly I thought you’d say no.”

“Oh...well, usually I do all my work at home. My father can be sort of, um...strict. But if I tell him it’s a group thing, I think he’d say it was okay. Maybe we could...g-go to your house? It would be a nice, um...change of pace.”

Hearing something a bit...off in her tone, Sasuke perks a brow, but nods. “Yeah, sure. You ask him, and let me know. I guess if it’s cleared, we’ll go to my place tomorrow and get started?”

“S...sure! And um…” There’s a small pause as she tries to wrangle her words. “Thank you, for...asking me. It’s - well, it’s nice to be...thought of,” she trails off, looking a bit sheepish.

“No problem. Guess either way, I’ll talk to you tomorrow?”

“Y...yeah!”

Phase one...complete.

And after school the next day, her eager smile as she approaches looks promising.

“He said it’s okay! I just have to be home by six so, um...so I’m there for dinner.”

“Sounds good.” The pair make their way to the Uchiha household, close enough to just walk. “Any subject you wanna start on first?”

“Um...maybe biology. I haven’t been s-studying as much as I’d like for the quiz on Friday.”

“Yeah, good idea.”

Upon entering, Sasuke calls out a greeting, hearing no response. “Huh...guess no one’s home. Dad’s at work, so...maybe Mom went out on errands or something.”

“Ah…” Looking around a bit shyly, Hinata asks, “So, um...are we going to be in the living room, or…?”

Sasuke blinks. “...well, I thought we’d just be in my room. I mean...that’s where my desktop is, and my desk. I have a spare table you can sit at.”

At his words, Hinata’s cheeks flare pink. “Y...your room…?”

“Yeah...is that bad?”

Hinata flounders for a moment. “...no, I...I guess not. Is it really...okay?”

“Yeah...why wouldn’t it be?”

That earns a quick, nervous laugh. “My father would be..f-furious if I had a boy in my room.”

Sasuke can’t stop a snort. “...sorry, I just...really? You’re a senior in high school. It’s not like you’re a kid.”

“N-no, but...like I said, he’s...strict.”

“Well,” Sasuke offers, tone a bit drawling. “I won’t tell if you won’t. I’m not gonna make a move on you, I just want to sit and do homework. Think that’s too scandalous?”

In spite of herself, Hinata giggles. “That...t-that should be fine. Just, um...if he ever asks...we do this in the living room.”

“All right, all right...now, let’s study some biology. In books, not in practice.”

“S-Sasuke!”

“Sorry...couldn’t resist.” This seems like a good idea already!

**Author's Note:**

> This is...really random, but all that came to mind when I read the prompt xD Yay study buddies! Who totally aren't going to end up smitten with each other! Nooo, that would never happen!
> 
> :3c
> 
> Anywho, that's all I got for tonight. I'm still v drained from my trip, so I better go sleep lol - thanks for reading!


End file.
